


some people say love

by yellowpostitman



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Purely, Self-Indulgent, So yeah, and That picture of jaebri, this was because of That podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpostitman/pseuds/yellowpostitman
Summary: brian's thoughts on jae's podcast.that's it that's the fic. plus fluff i guess.





	some people say love

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just felt soft, and wow jae's perfect and i miss him. and i'm not making any sense so bye and enjoy reading.

it’s surreal. the fact that someone like jae exists. someone as kind, as jolly, and as smart as him— although the latter part was debatable at times. but yeah, brian stood by his point, jae really was unreal sometimes.

 

brian stood outside the booth where jae was being interviewed in. he wasn’t supposed to tag along as this was jae’s solo activity but the older wanted him here—needed him here.

 

jae looked excited to be there, to be called in to talk about something important, something that matters. and brian— brian was proud that jae’s kindness was being recognized and that his constant use of the stage as a platform to spread awareness weren’t in vain.

 

“...so here’s jae from day6.” brian saw the wide smile that appeared on jae’s face at the mention of the band’s name, he did a little bow although this was a podcast, something jae couldn’t get out of his system even though there were no cameras around.

 

the guy continued talking and jae listened animatedly, nodding his head in acknowledgement. brian couldn’t help but smile at how enthusiastic the older appeared. he looked all too happy to be able to talk in his mother tongue and about something he cared deeply about.

 

“...i think it just really stems from the korean culture of being respected… if you want to be respected you have to respect others first… then we think that will be reciprocated.” jae paused for a while, probably thinking about the next words he’d utter as he fiddled with his fingers. he raised his head and let a smile grace his face once again. brian’s heart skipped a beat.

 

 _beautiful_.

 

“i think that’s a lot of how the world turns around you know…” brian couldn’t hear the next few words because of how starstrucked he was by jae’s whole being. it’s not new thing for jae to be so indulged in a topic that he would talk for hours straight, complete with actions and all that. as the only other english speaking member, jae would always talk to him in english and in words that were sometimes out of his league. it was always a race with jae, you have to keep up to be able to at least understand him.

 

and it’s the same thing right now as well, brian felt as if he was looking at something that was miles away and not just inches away, sitting on a chair facing a microphone.

 

“... i’m not a perfect person. i think one of the first posts i put on twitter was... you know, “i was a loser in high school. i’m really thankful that you all accept me for the imperfect person that i am” because that’s how i really feel.”

 

brian saw jae tilt his toward his direction and the older gave him a small smile before continuing on with his speech.

 

“it’s not a, like, “oh i’m so humble, i’m imperfect.” no, it’s not like that. it’s like, “really, i have a lot of flaws, but you guys accept me and i really, really appreciate that from the bottom of my heart.”” jae looked down and smiled, content with the words he let out. he didn’t know what to say so he stayed staring at jae until the older stepped out of the booth, thanking the other guy for inviting him there.

 

after the farewells were exchanged, jae sauntered up to him, hand outstretched with a bright smile on his face.

 

“let’s go?” jae asked, he only nodded in response, taking jae’s hand in his. brian had a lot to think about from jae’s words. the older really was wise for his age although it didn’t show especially when he’s around the younger members. the way jae worded out his definition of humane and how acceptance was important to him. he was brought back to the days wherein tension filled the two of them whenever they as much as enter the same vicinity.

 

he felt guilty for some reason.

 

he’s one of the people who made jae go through a hard time during their trainee days, the constant bickering and the need to assert his dominance over the other’s mastery of guitar. they were young, reckless, and harsh towards each other. words were thrown around like knives aiming for the red dot on the middle, numerous insults that were fueled by jealousy and rage.

 

god they were a mess, but mostly him because it was him who had lost something to jae, him who felt cheated because he trained hard for an idol group only to be put in a band, then trained for guitar only to trade it to bass. brian felt cheated at the time and the bitterness swallowed him, not even giving jae a chance to introduce himself, his mind instantly labeling the other as “competition”.

 

he felt jae’s hand squeeze his as they walked towards the car park. brian met the older’s gaze and jae had _that_ look on, the one he said he reserved for brian only— _“i call this the younghyun look, because i only look like this when i feel fond, and you’re the only one who could pull that out of me.”_ the older claimed during one of their conversations when wonpil pointed out a certain face jae made. it made him blush at the time, much to jae’s satisfaction.

 

“you’re thinking too hard, penny for your thoughts?” jae asked, his thumb repeatedly rubbing brian’s knuckles. once they saw the van, their manager swiftly asked them to go inside, reprimanding them for being reckless to the point of holding hands in public.

 

once the silence settled inside the van, jae shifted his body to face him.

 

“so?” the older prompted. brian smiled albeit a bit smaller than he usually would before grabbing jae’s hand once more.

 

“i just thought a lot about what you said back there.” he started. jae nodded at him, eyes full of understanding that it almost made brian want to cry in his arms.

 

“i guess i want to say sorry. you talked about acceptance as something humane, something that was important to you, something that you view highly of and i—i wasn’t exactly the most welcoming towards you when we first started. i couldn’t help but look back at all those times wherein you’d walk towards us, a smile on your face, only to get turned away because i’d urge the others into a new topic,”

 

at this point, his grip on jae’s hands tightened and he ignored his manager at the passenger seat as he hid his face at the crook of jae’s neck. he felt the tears on his eyes so he shut them tight and held them in because he needed to say these words to jae.

 

“i feel guilty and i know you’re going to say it’s in the past, but i just can’t help it. i was so immature and—” he felt jae’s hand on his nape as the older pulled him in for a hug, his body twisting to accommodate brian.

 

“hey, you weren’t immature and trust me, back then, i got where you were coming from. just like what i said earlier, yeah acceptance is a big thing to me but it’s an even bigger thing when you know that it’s wholehearted and it was well received, you get me bri? like, i wouldn’t want your acceptance if that’s not what you’re actually feeling at the moment.” jae kept on carding his hands through brian’s hair, calming the younger down from his moment of sadness.

 

“also babe please don’t feel bad. you’re one of the most humane, respectful, loving, caring and all the other positive adjectives in this world. that was one mishap to our perfect love story, this chemical formulation of—”

 

he sat up and wiped at the tears that stubbornly fell from his eyes. he glared at the older who was laughing behind his hand.

 

“now you ruined it.” he deadpanned even though a smile made its way on his face shortly after saying the words.

 

“you love me.” jae claimed, a cheeky smile on his face. his eyes were sparkling against the blur of trees and street lamps behind him. brian couldn’t help but think about how lucky he was to be in the same band as him, to be roomed together with him, to be achieving his dreams with him,

 

to be in love with him.

 

“i do.” he replied, his voice just loud enough for jae to hear, a bit breathless but confident. because he _was_ in fact in love with jae. jae looked taken aback but he quickly gathered his wits and put on a teasing smile.

 

“damn boy, slow down. i’m not proposing yet.” the other lightly pushed him. he chuckled at that moving around so that he could sit properly once again, jae followed suit and they both held hands as they faced the windows beside them.

 

a few minutes of silence settled between them but brian had to break it.

 

“bold of you to assume you’re going to be the one doing the proposing.”

 

jae turned to look at him, faux offence on his face.

 

“it took you three whole years to ask me out bri, fuck if i’m waiting for your proposal. that would take a while.” brian laughed at that, way too loud for the small van. their manager hushed them and that made the two chuckle.

 

“whatever, so long as we get married.” he squeezed jae’s hand and the older’s cheeks reddened at that.

 

“sike, get away from me sap.” jae let go of his hands and scooted on the far end of the car. brian let him be knowing that the older would unconsciously crawl back to his space once it gets colder again. their banter continued even though the two were already far apart.

 

“you brought it up, not my fault.”

 

“you’re the one who got all emotional on me.”

 

“that was me loving you.”

 

“keep your love then.”

 

“okay.”

 

“okay.”

 

“bri…”

 

“what?”

 

“it’s cold.

 

at that brian laughed and welcomed a cold jae in his arms, messing the older’s hair in the process. it’s hard loving someone like jaehyung park, but damn it. it’s worth it.


End file.
